The Food Place
by xClutteredxChaosx
Summary: Axel works at The Food Place. Riku works at The Food Place. EVERYONE works at the food place! Well, not really. Just read it. Contains yaoi and lemonade spillages.
1. Tuesday Mishaps

_Axel works at The Food Place. Riku works at The Food Place. EVERYONE works at the food place!_

_(Well, not really. Just read it)_

_Contains yaoi and lemonade spillages._

_--_

.01.

Tuesday Mishaps

--

A zit.

On his forehead.

Axel Hizzari sighed at the face reflected in his mirror. He was friggin _twenty-two _years old. Who the hell got zits at this age?

He opened his medicine cabinet, the entire contents falling to the floor.

Zit cream, it had to be there somewhere.

He cursed extremely loudly as the last remaining bottle fell from the cabinet onto his head.

"Fucking, fucker,"

He checked his watch as he squirted half of the now found zit cream into his hand.

8:30

He froze.

For perhaps a second, Axel felt panic, before he realised that he was _Axel, _and the master of charm and excuses.

The fact that he was now half an hour later for work, and not even dressed, wasn't a big deal. No..not at all.

He slathered his forehead with the cream.

No one even came to the restaurant this early in the day anyway.

Well, apart from the schoolkids, and the early workers, and the old ladies.

So, ok. Maybe people did come this early in the day.

But, so what? Like I said.._c-h-a-r-m._

He walked into his bedroom (which was only a few steps away, his apartment wasn't too big) and pulled on a pair of jeans. ($70 black Diesel Jeans that set him back from a few cigarettes)

The restaurant didn't actually need extra help anyway. Riku (the sexy piece of ass) and Larxene (god forbid) would already be there. And if he was very, very lucky, the boss wouldn't show up today, for some odd reason. Still, Riku was left as the only waiter.

Oh well.

Reno had managed to leave his cellphone on the counter. What an idiot.

Fifteen minutes later and Axel had removed the zit cream (the 'zit' was actually a blemish, which made Axel feel very, very stupid), drag his red 'The Food Place' shirt on (the red clashed rather violently with his hair-which he had found enough time to gell appropriately), remembered his cellphone and cigarettes and gone out of the door.

The good thing was, was that Axel only lived a few streets away from his place of work, so he didn't have to drive(and given his current debt in rent he wouldn't be able to afford a car anyway)

Axel lit a cigarette with a click of his novelty sex pistols lighter and wondered why it was so sunny this early in the morning, had the sun even fully risen in the sky yet!? At this rate they were going to have another heatwave-which wasn't good as the restaurant had to start making smoothies, which meant people complaining about brain-freeze.

But, then again coffee was just as bad. Hyped up teens and yellow teeth.

Oh crap.

Axel had reached the red bricked building, the red letters of 'The Food Place' lit up by unneeded neon lighting.

That was perfectly fine. The thing that wasn't perfectly fine was that the boss's shiny, silver sports car was parked there. Axel slowly dropped his cigarette and stood on it, while working out some sort of ingenious plan.

Charm, Axel. Remember the charm...

Shit. Like that was going to work with the boss.

Excuse time.

_Reno passed out so he had to take him to hospital, because he was such a caring brother._ Nah, there was no way he would believe that.

_His front door key got stuck in the lock._

_His alarm clock didn't go off._

"Late again, Hizzari?"

Oh crap,

"My,uhh..yeah," he drawled in his Axel like fashion. "Sorry, Seph man,"

At this new nickname Sephiroth narrowed his eyes rather dangerously. Axel decided not to notice and walked past the man 'of long silver hair' [1] into the restaurant. The Food Place wasn't as tacky as it sounded, in fact it was quite _high-end_, although because it was a 'sandwich bar' they had to keep the name 'chatty' even if it was very much like a restaurant from six thirty onwards. Well, that's what Sephiroth said anyway.

At the thought of the 'one with long silver hair' Axel span around and wasn't surprised to find that the OWLSH(One with long silver hair) had vanished, he did that a lot, at least five times a day.

"Holy fucking crap I got away with it,"

Axel smirked to himself as if he was very important and proceeded to walk over to the counter in a very Axel-ish way. Riku was stood there, staring at the redhead with a rather expressionless expression on his face.

"Alright there, sexy?" Asked Axel as he tied the small, much needed red apron around his waist.

"Please, spare me the sexual harassment," said Riku dryly.

"But, Riku. You should feel _honoured _that I give you the time,"

"You give everyone the time,"

Axel laughed hysterically(and psychotically) and took his place behind the counter next to Riku.

A few moments of silence passed between them. Their relationship wasn't exactly the best relationship ever (Axel talked and Riku pretended to listen) but it wasn't the worst either.

Axel looked at Riku.

Riku silently ranted to himself about the way Axel looked at him when he thought he was looking.

Oh, Riku was a very pretty boy. A very pretty boy indeed.

His face was framed with very pretty silky hair.

And then there was his god given body. Axel had never asked Riku if he worked out, perhaps he should do it now-

"You've got a zit on your forehead,"

Axel narrowed his eyes. Riku was also the bosses son. So he had to be _as nice as he could_...

"It's a _blemish_, bastard,"

Riku snorted.

"Why the HELL is this place empty?"

Axel jumped rather dramatically. Even Riku looked surprised when he saw that _Larxene _was holding a _knife. (_She did that, sneaking up on them from the kitchen when they least expected it).

"I see you've decided to turn up," she said bitterly as her eyes found Axel. Axel looked at the knife and then remembered that two weeks ago he had accidentaly spilt a plate of pasta over Larxene. It would probably _not _be a good idea to argue with her at this present time.

"I only came up to see you," he said, smiling sweetly at her. She glared back and Axel was unpleasantly reminded of a large, predatory lizard. Riku had decided to ignore them and focus on the cash register(something which Riku does when he doesn't know what else to do). He only did this for two seconds however, because a jingle [2] echoed lightly around the room telling the three emloyees that someone had eventually come into the building.

It was a man. With red (chesnut) hair. And a red leather jacket.

Axel turned away from a murderous looking Larxene and rested his elbows on the counter.

"_Genesis_," [3] he muttered in an undertone that only reached Riku's ears.

"You take his order,"

"What?"

"You were late,"

"I took it last week,"

"So, I'll repay you,"

"_Oh_, how-"

"No. Just take the order,"

"But-"

"My dad's the boss,"

"_Fine,"_

They had managed to have this conversation before Genesis reached the counter. He was walking over very slowly with a dazed expression on his face.

"Hi Genesis," said Axel loudly.

Genesis observed him through his one and a half visible eyes.

"Hello."

Riku coughed and stared at the cash register, _again. _The door behind them which lead to the kitchen slammed shut suspiciously. Axel lent over the counter and smiled very fakely.

"May I take your order?"

There was a long silence.

Axel was sure he heard a cricket cheep.

He blinked, and then Genesis spoke.

"Yes please. Just a coffee,"

"Right, anything else?"

...............................

"No thank you,"

"Right. Okay. Would you like it to go or to stay?"

Pause.

"To go," Axel glanced at Riku before walking very quickly into the kitchen. Pahaha. Serves the grey haired golden boy right.

In the kitchen Larxene was glaring at nothing imparticular. Axel was going to start ranting about how Genesis never ordered food, just coffee which he could get from the Starbucks across the street, and not to mention the fact that plain coffee only cost one dollar so they weren't even being payed a significant ammount of money.

AND he could make a cup of coffee at his house if he really wanted it _that much._

And then he remembered that he shouldn't actually be in the kitchen.

The coffee machine was on the counter, in the room he had just left.

He turned around again.

He swore he heard Larxene laugh evily.

Pfft. At least he didn't have to wear a chef's hat.

--

Back in the main room, Riku was handing Genesis his coffee. He gave Axel a very solemn look.

"You do that every time,"

"It's habit, alright?"

Riku rolled his eyes and busied himself with arranging the sandwiches on the refrigerated shelf next to the cash register.

And now, left in complete and utter silence Axel had nothing else to do apart from watch Genesis stare into the distance while he sipped his coffee. He also noted that Riku smelt very nice. But, back to Genesis.  
"Genesis, I thought you were taking that out," he waited for a second. "Are you?"

"Oh, no. He's waiting for Sephiroth," said Riku quickly.

"Oh. The one with the long silver hair is out,"

Riku rolled his eyes.

Genesis frowned.

"Sephiroth's out,"

"Oh," he said quietly. "Well I will talk about the state of the world to him later, good day,"

"Bye," Axel and Riku said in union.

The door shut.

Riku shoved a cheese and tomato bagel to the edge of the shelf and then glanced up to peer out of the newly fitted glass door, Genesis still just visible walking down the street.

Strange man.

"What time is it?" Asked Riku suddenly.

Axel flicked his wrist up to his face.

"9:25,"

Riku frowned slightly.

"Ah,"

"What is it?"

Riku turned to Axel.  
"Remember that Tifa girl?"  
"Yeah, the hot one,"  
"I thought you were gay,"  
"Hey, don't get off the subject,"  
"Right. Well she came in last week when you were 'sick',"

"I was,"

"And said we were taking all of her customers,"  
"Wait, hold on a sec," said Axel, waving his arms wildly in front of his face like some sort of demented loon. "Seventh Heaven is in _Midgar,"_

_"_Yeah. Apparently the residents of Midgar are coming over here,"

Axel looked mildly interested.

"Tifa said it was because we stole her pizza recipe,"  
"_What?"_

"I know."

"Fucking bitch,"  
"She said last week that she was coming at 9:30 on a Tuesday to _sort us out_," Riku paused. "Which is today."

Axel suddenly laughed hysterically again (it seemed to be developing into a habit of his).

"What is she going to do? _Fight us?" _

Riku didn't laugh.

The door had opened.

A dark haired woman was stood there with a very pissed off expression on her face.

"Oh, hello there," said Axel. "Alright?"

Tifa narrowed her eyes.

"You must be Reno's brother?"  
"Yeah, I am. Something wrong with that?"  
"Oh, no, Apart from the fact that he gets drunk every night and then Cloud has to drive him back here," snapped Tifa.

"WOAH, PMT!"

Riku shifted uncomfortably besides Axel.

"Tifa, I think that you should probably go-"  
"Yeah we don't have your figgin' 'secret recipie', so get lost,"

Tifa huffed angrily.

"How do you know I was here because of the secret recipie?"

"You came in last week," said Riku quietly. She paused.

"Oh, I forgot about that,"

Apart from Genesis (when the silences were mostly just annoying) Axel never really experienced awkward silences. Riku didn't either, he just caused the other person to feel awkward while he stared apathetically at the floor in his emo silences. But this, however was awkward for both of them.

Riku vaguely wondered if Larxene had disappeared off the face of the planet.

Axel was just trying to guess what bra size Tifa was-before he realized that it actually was an awkward silence.

He cleared his throat, glancing erratically around the room.

It was then that he nearly pushed Riku over reaching for a sandwich.

"Here, have a sandwich!"

Tifa looked reluctant, but then her stomach got the better of her and she grabbed it from his hands.

"Thanks. I was actually coming in to eat, you know?" Said Tifa apologetically.  
"Right, yeah,"  
"I mean. I know I came in last week but I was just _joking,"_

"Didn't seem like you were joking," muttered Riku quietly, unheard by Tifa.  
"I think this is a good place. And yeah, maybe you are getting more customers but that's just because you're the better restaurant. Cloud's not exactly the best chef in the world-"  
"Okay, Tifa, thanks," said Axel, furiously rubbing his temples. "Would you like a drink?"

"Orange juice please,"

Axel nodded.

Orange juice.

"LARXENE, ONE ORANGE JUICE!" He shouted through the kitchen door. He stayed there until he heard the clink of china and then sighed happily. He really should be made the manager of this place, for sure.

Come to think of it, did this place even _have _a manager?

Sure Sephiroth was the boss, but who took charge when he was gone, which was pratically _all _the time?

Axel was interrupted from his thoughts when Larxene decided to collide into him for no reason, nearly spilling orange juice all over herself. _(Stupid Bitch_)

"Clever," drawled Axel.

"Fuck off," snarled Larxene. She handed the orange juice to Tifa. Axel wondered to himself why he put up with so mcuh. All of this just for accidentally spilling a plate of pasta over her. It was pathetic.

"Oi, crab head," he stopped Larxene from disappearing into the kitchen. "Why? Pasta, that was it."

Riku appeared now, after showing Tifa to a table in the far corner of the room. The restaurant was slowly filling up and he placed a small notepad and pen in his pocket in preparation for the early-morning/lunchtime crowd.

"Axel," he said patronizingly, his eyes fixed on a greying man looking at the selection of sandwiches. "In case you can't remember your relationship with Larxene was exactly the same as it is now, before you spilt the pasta,"  
"Exactly," hissed Larxene. "Don't go blaming the pasta," she paused, realising she was digging herself into a _'oh no, does that mean I don't_ _have a reason to hate him_, hole' and judging from the look on Axel's face, he was thinking the exact same thing.

"See, you have no reason to hate me-"  
"The coffee spillage, remember that?"  
"That was five months ago! I had just started here!"  
"Fine. The hiding of the shoes, do you remember that?"

Axel rolled his eyes. Riku was now jabbing various buttons into the cash register as he exchanged money and change with a very hungry looking woman.

"Jokes, Larxene, _jokes_,"

Larxene stared defiantly at him. She kind of looked like a miniature demon. She had the hair, the eyes, and the red top.

"Wow, you look really hot today," said Axel. Not entirely sure if he was being sarcastic or not. Larxene took a breath, she literally looked like she was about to explode, although when she spoke her words came out in short, sharp bursts of angry Larxene-like breaths.

"I-hate-you,-you-redheaded-_twat. _You are a pathetic piece of lowlife scum who would benefit from eating a hamburger. Fuck off you bastard,"

"I love you too, baby. I love you too,"

She screamed (causing several customers to jump) and stormed back into the kitchen. Riku looked disapprovingly over his shoulder.

"Axel, could you maker her scream _away_ from the customer's ears?"

Axel nudged Riku away from the cash register and gestured towards the customers sat at the table.

"It's not my fault the one with long sil-your dad hires hormonal loonies. Go take their orders, I'm not going back into that kitchen. Infact, I'm never going to eat here again, not while Larxene's chef. She might try and poison my food," Riku shook his head and walked over to a table occupied by two very fat men.

--

Sephiroth had always wanted to own a restaurant(sandwich bar). He eventually lived his dream when he purchased the food place. Then, it had been nothing more than a run down, unfurnished shit hole. And now, it was a run down, unfurnished shit hole. Nah, joking.

The place looked pretty darn nice.

The floor was polished

The tables were shiny

The food was nice

The staff were nice (that was debatable)

and perhaps the best thing about owning The Food Place, was that he was able to flex his creativity. He designed the menu, and the menu was what the people came for.

Oh, how he loved making up luxury food recipes.

He was also very rich.

The restaurant made lots of money, and he was able to buy very nice suits, which he was wearing now, in his office, which was on the second floor of the building. (Yes, he had used a whole floor as his office,)

And no one knew he was there.

_No one knew he was there....._

--

"Where the hell does Sephyhead go during the day anyway?" Asked Axel loudly, while leaning agaisnt the counter in a highly provacative manner. Riku shrugged and handed a glass of diet coke over to a pretty blonde girl.

"I dunno, shopping?"

Axel snorted and even Riku smirked slightly.

"You know, Rikukins you can be pretty hilarious when you want to be."

"Unlike you, then,"  
"HAHAHAHAAHAH," (there goes the psycho laugh again. Don't ask ME why he keeps doing it).

Axel eventually calmed down and glanced around the room. Many tables were now occupied, at this time of the day people actually sat down and wasted away their day eating and drinking the overly priced _confectioneries._

"Who's that over there?" Asked Axel interestedly. Riku's eyes followed Axel's finger over to the table where the blonde girl had sat down. She was with a redhaired girl and two similiar looking guys with different coloured hair. Riku smiled slightly.

"That's Sora and his friends,"

Now, Axel knew this of course. Sora and the two girls came in everyday after school. Sora would bounce up and down excitedly, chatter away to Riku and giggle with the two girls. He was incredibly annoying.

"No, not your giddy little friend. _Him," _he wiggled his finger at the blond boy. Riku stood on his tiptoes to get a better look, the four teens oblivious to the fact that they were being stared at by two (well, one. Axel had quit) college students.

"Oh. That's Roxas, Sora's brother,"

"I didn't know Sora had a brother," Riku nodded.

"Yeah, he," he narrowed his eyes slightly at the look on Axel's face. "No. Come _on, _Axel,"

Axel smirked gleefully.

"Pretty cute, huh?"  
"No,"  
"_Yes. _What did you say his name was? Roxas?"

Riku sighed in defeat.

"You're not going to get anywhere with him,"

But Axel was already halfway across the room.

The blond was quietly sipping his drink while the other three chattered away nosily. He fixed his blue eyes on Axel as he strode over, little strands of his hair getting in the way of his eyes.

"Can I get you anything?" Axel asked seductively. Roxas waited for Sora to answer, before he realised that this waiter person was actually talking to him.

"Oh, no thanks," he mumbled.

He didn't leave.

He was just stood there with some kind of insane expression on his already insane face (seriously. He had _tattoos_ on his _cheeks_)

"_What_?" he snapped, perhaps a little too rudely.

Axel gave the blond a very large smile.

"Oh, nothing. I just haven't seen you around before, what's your name?" (Hah. _Like he didn't already know_).  
"Roxas,"

"Roxas. That's a nice name. So, he's your twin?" He pointed to Sora, who was still deeply engaged in conversation with the girls. Roxas nodded disbelievingly at Axel.  
"Yes. That's why we look the same,"

*Pyhscotic laugh*

"So, why is someone as cute as you not out doing _something else?" _purred Axel. Roxas choked on his drink.

"Yes," said Axel knowingly. "Those lemons can get quite bitter..."

Riku wanted to face-palm himself (he couldn't though, he was just too cool). So far, he had watched Axel talk with overly dramatic gestures and pityful animated expressions on his face, and now Roxas was choking.

It was a wonder how Axel even saw himself as some sort of sexual god.

The kid was choking.

How much more worse could you get?

And yet, Axel seemed to be cracking jokes while the kid was dying next to him. And-oh. Yeah. There goes his new insane laugh. It wasn't just the overly exagerated chuckle, it was the way he threw his head back and raised his eyebrows so that they dissapeard into his forehead.

And then Sora was still talking to Namine and Kairi like they were the only three people in the whole world.

Riku knew some strange people. Some _very_ strange people.

* * *

[1] The man with long silver hair: An annoying nick-name Axel developed for Sephiroth, telling himself that it was extremely funny, when in actual fact it really wasn't, at all.

[2] The jingle played when the 'The Food Place' door opens is a jingle version of the music played when Sephiroth fights Cloud in Advent Children (or kh2)

[3] Genesis is a slightly insane man from the Final Fantasy game Crisis Core. Yes, he looks good. Don't be fooled. He is PHILOSOPHICAL.

* * *

Review or I will eat you.


	2. The New Employee

.02.

The New Employee

Riku was a stubborn bastard.

He didn't do anything he didn't want to do, and if he was forced to he would refuse untill the person forcing him would stop.

Although this didn't seem to work with Axel, the flame red haired joker was so _persistent._

It annoyed the hell out of him.

But, aside from Riku's thoughts towards Axel, we should get on with the story, right?

Like we already know, Riku is the son of Sephiroth.

Riku works at 'The Food Place' rotating between being a cashier and being a waiter.

He goes to Twilight Uni, taking a Major in History, and during the hours of nine to eleven, on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays Riku had class.

This mean that Axel was left alone with only Larxene as company during those hours on Mondays, Wednesdays and Thursdays, sorry, _Fridays_. It was a wonder how Axel managed to keep the place under control for two long hours, but he just about got through it.

So when Sephiroth appeared on Wednesday morning at 8:30am saying he was hiring a new employee Axel felt offended.

"But, Sephy! I'm fine on my own! Axel said (or whined) he waved the checked dishcloth he was holding in the air like a flag waver would wave, a, uhh. _Flag._

Sephiroth looked at Axel with an all too familiar look. (Riku?)

"Hizzari, we are severely understaffed. If you haven't noticed we have been getting busier everyday, that Highwind mechanic had to come in last week to install new tables,"

"No, I am not insulting your worth ethic, even if you are frequently late. I am just making things easier for you. The new employee will also stay here even after Riku gets back, so it will be easier for _both _of you,"

Axel chewed loudly on the piece of gum in his mouth and pretended to look thoughtful.

A new employee _did_ mean less work...

"Alright," he said, shrugging. "You got one yet?"

Sephiroth un-tucked his long silver hair from his jacket and slowly nodded his head. "Yes, I think so. Infact," he looked at his watch. Axel was disqusted to see that it was a rolex. "He should be coming around nine, gooday,"

"Bye, Dad," said Riku as cheerfully as he could manage, (for some Reason Riku still came to work the hour before his class). When he heard the door shut he watched Axel light a cigarettes and take a very long drag.

"There's no way this place is going to smell of smoke," growled Riku as he eyed the _smoking stick of death_[4]. Axel smiled around the tip and raised an eyebrow.

"Oh yeah, what ya gonna do about it?"

"Axel, please," said Riku tiredly. He rolled his eyes and heavily shook his head. "I'll tell Larxene,"

Axel's eyes flashed for a second.

Riku could hear his brain working.

"You wouldn't," he said slowly.

The corners of Riku's mouth twitched.

"Might do,"

Axel narrowed his eyes. He took three more purposely large drags before stubbing it out in the unused ashtray under the counter.

"There we go, both happy," he said quietly.

"Exactly," replied Riku. The two looked at each other for a second, before Riku spoke. "You're actually on time today then?"

"I got a new alarm clock,"

"How charming,"  
"That sounded really gay,"

"Fuck of-" Riku had to swallow his words when he realised there was a small, silver haired boy watching them from behind the counter with blatent interest storming in his eyes (or eye). They say you get your first impression on people within three seconds of meeting them. Riku could see that this kid was a senior in highschool as he was wearing a compulsory green badge[5] over his black t-shirt. He could also see that he was a reader, as there were two leather bound books sticking out from his checked 'man bag'. He could also see that this kid was very, very emo.

"Hi," Riku welcomed (which wasn't very much like a welcome at all. In case you're forgetting Riku is half emo-this came on during Kingdom Hearts two after significant emotional trauma). The emo kid (note, I know emo isn't actually real. It is a _pathetic stereotype, _but ehh. Square Enix made Zexion this stereotype, yay for stereotypes!) scanned his eyes over Riku, and then Axel, who suddenly disappeared. (He was trying to relight his ciggarette under the counter.)

"Umm. Do you serve breakfast here?"

Riku was surprised that this kid actually ate considering how skinny he was, but then again, Axel seemed to eat like a pig (away from the eyes of Larxene)  
"Yeah, we do. But if you want a cooked breakfast it's going to take atleast twenty minutes,"

The emo kid looked at the Food Place's large clock on the wall. It was 8:40.

"Umm. I don't think I'm going to have enough time to eat it. School starts at nine," he took an unnoticeable yet large breath. He had never talked for that long before.

"How about a breakfast bar? Cereal?" Came Axel's voice from under the counter. No one seemed to have noticed that there was a cloud of smoke now suspiciously making it's way past the cash register. The emo kid didn't seem to know where this voice was coming from, as the only things behind the counter was a buffed up girl and a weird bit of bright flame red mould sticking up from the counter.

"I'll have a breakfast bar,"  
"Nutri-grain, coco pop or granola?" Came the voice again. The kid frowned and spoke the the silver haired girl.  
"I'll have the-"  
"You could always have a muffin?"

The kid changed his mind and nodded. This voice seemed to be leading him in the right direction.

"Yeah, I'll have a muffin,"  
"Blueberry, chocolate chip or banana?"

"Umm, blueberry,"

At this, the silver haired girl stepped over to the refrigerated shelf that held various cakes and other fatty things, (not the one holding sandwhiches). The emo kid watched one muscled bicep reach into the shelf and wondered if this girl took steroids.

"Thanks," he said as he took it.

"Can you smell smoke?"

The kid shook his head.

At the same time, the very tall guy with red hair suddenly appeared out of nowhere, discreetly waving his arms through the air and clearing his throat.

The redhead's green eyes scanned over Zexion's badge for a second.

"Hey, kid," he said suddenly, pointing to one of the stools infront of the counter while looking at the clock. "Why not take a seat, you've still got ten minutes and the school's only down the road,"

The kid took the seat, even if he didn't actually want to. He just didn't like to disagree with people because he was emo.

"So, what's ya name?"  
"Zexion," said the kid, slightly muffled because he mouth was full of blueberry muffin.

The red haired man smiled widely.

"Cool. Hey, do you happen to know Roxas?"

Riku rolled his eyes. He knew Axel wasn't actually talking to this emo kid to be nice.

Zexion nodded slowly.

"Yeah, I do. He's my only friend because all my other friends are in college,"

...........................................

_Sora told me about that._

Thought Riku.

_He said that "Roxas is a complete loner because all his friends are in college and he walks around with some emo kid all day._

_But the emo kid is even more of a loner because Roxas occasionally hangs around with Hayner, Olette and the fat one, I can't remember his name..."_

Riku blinked.

"Do you happen to have his phone number?" Asked Axel casually. Zexion frowned and hesitated while reaching for his cell phone.

"Are you the guy that he choked infront of yesterday?"

Riku snorted and at the look on Axel's face had to pretend that he coughing.

"Oh, he told you about that, did he?"

Zexion nodded.

"Do you have his number or not?" Asked Axel, a little too aggressively for young Zexion's liking. He shoved the phone into Axel's hand and watched behind his hair as Axel manically scanned his phone book.

"Demyx.....Marluxia...hey, you know Dem and Marly?" Zexion slowly nodded. "_I know _Dem and Marly!" Said Axel happily. Zexion frowned, wondering why they'd never mentioned this strange man before. As Axel went back to looking for Roxas' number, he _knew_why Demyx and the pink haired one had never told him about this emo kid before. It was embarrassing to be friends with him.

"ah, there we go. R-OX-A-S," he typed the number into his own phone and then handed Zexion's back very gracefully.

"Oh, look. It's five to nine, better be going, right?"

Zexiongave Axel a blank look and then jumped down from the stool and walked out of the shop like a slightly pissed off emo.

Riku shook his head at Axel while untying his apron.

Axel raised his eyebrows 'innocently' and was going to ask if Riku needed help untying his apron, but was stopped by the door opening.

It was a man. With a small scar on his face (although Axel didn't think this ruined his appearance in anyway) and to Axel's great disappointment, he looked _extremely _straight, even with his fur lined jacket.

Riku shoved his bundled up apron under the counter and waited for the man to reach them, silently.

"You must be the new worker, right?" Asked Axel. The man nodded. Axel glanced at Riku. This couldn't be another Genesis, could it?

"Yes, I'm Leon,"

Thank god.

"Axel will show you what to do, I have to go now," said Riku as he pulled on his jacket. He didn't say bye as he left, and as he walked out of the door his immaculate hair suddenly go messed up from the wind. Axel snorted and Leon looked at him like he was insane.

"Sorry," laughed Axel. "So, I'll show you around, right?"

Leon nodded. Silently wishing that he'd chosen Seventh Heaven over this loony bin.

Axel showed Leon the cash register, and when told he was going to be shown how to work it by a skinny punk wearing a well known gay cologne, he quickly said that he already knew how to work a cash register.

Leon then got taken to the kitchen, where a slightly evil looking blond woman was just stood there, doing nothing. (Yes, Larxene must get very bored but she chooses to not talk to any of her co-workers) She looked him up and down and then said.

"I like your scar,"

Leon didn't know how tor react to this and just nodded stoically. Axel (slightly scare from Larxene's pathetic attempt at flirting) then quickly steered him away from the kitchen and showed him to the back alley outside where you went to smoke etc. Leon didn't know why Axel said etc, because what else could you do in a back alley?

Actually....

Ew.

He was then showed how to clean a table and collect plates and glasses so that they didn't topple over and fall to the floor. (Axel actually dropped three glasses when he was showing Leon how to do this)

All this took a grand total of eleven minutes.

"Well, that's it," said Axel, going back to his position of leaning on the counter. "Anything else you want to know?"

"No, not really."  
"Good. I kind of take charge of this place when the boss's out, so-"  
"No he doesn't," said Larxene sharply as she appeared from the kitchen, carrying a large plate of lasagne and chips. Axel coughed and then occupied himself by cleaning a glass. Larxene fluttered her eyelashes at Leon and then went to place the food infront of customer. (Don't ask me why the chef is also a waitress)

Leon didn't look at her as she came back. She reminded him very much of Seifer Almasy, for some odd, odd reason. He believed that if Seifer was ever shown a girl version of himself, it would be Larxene. Larxene believed that Leon was very much like Marluxia, if you made Marluxia straight, took away the camp voice, took away the pink hair, the eye colour, the habit of shedding petals, made him a few inches shorter, made him more emo, and put a scar on his face. She believed that Leon and Marluxia were almost like twins separated at birth.

--

Riku came back at quarter past eleven and told Axel that Demyx had told him that Zexion had told him that Roxas thought Axel was a creepy pedophile.

Axel wasn't very happy.

--

At 4pm Sora and Kairi entered the Food Place and sat down at one of the few unoccupied tables.

"I see your little pal is on a date,"

Riku looked at Sora's table again. They were comparing nails.

"Uhh, Axel. I don't think they are,"

Axel shook his head vigorously.

"No, no. They obviously are. Why else isn't that blond girl with them?"

"And Roxas?"

Axel shrugged very fakely.

"Well?" Riku rolled his eyes and placed a few more newly made sandwiches into the sandwich shelf.

"Roxas and Namine have art club on Wednesdays,"

Axel then continued to sulkily count the tip jar.

--

Leon left at eight, he said Sephiroth had said he could leave two hours early because they didn't need three people to serve the night crowd, and they didn't need four people to clear up.

"He seemed nice," said Riku as he came back from collecting a large bill from a table. Axel watched him place it in the cash register and then answered in a mumble (he was still sulking).

"Oh, I dunno. His name reminds me of a lion,"

"Leon,"

Axel nodded. Riku shut the cash register and rolled his eyes.

"You're just picking out faults with him for no reason,"

"I am _not,"_

"His _name_?"

"What? It's annoying,"

"It could be worse,"

"How?"

"It could remind you of a different animal, like a squirrel," said Riku knowingly. Axel seemed to have forgotten about his relentless sulking and was laughing.

"A _squirrel. _What kind of name sounds like a squirrel?"

Riku shrugged.

"I dunno. I'm just saying, maybe he could have a name like a squirrel or something,"

Axel raised his eyebrow.

Riku carried on.

"For instance, if his name was a weird name," he paused. "Just one from the top of my head, _Squall, _see? It's squirrel like. It could be worse, he could be called Squall,"

Axel paused.

And

then,

_laughed manically._

"SQUALL? What kind of name is THAT?"

Axel (and Riku) was obviously oblivious to the fact that Leon used to be called Squall, he was teased and called 'squirrel face' so he changed his name when he was eighteen.

But, like I said, Axel didn't know this so he was still laughing stupidly to himself while Riku sighed and cleaned the counter tops.

"Ax man!"

Axel suddenly stopped laughing amazingly quickly and looked over the counter. A tanned kid with a mullet and various silver necklaces around his neck was staring at him like a mad man, occupied by a very effeminate looking pink haired man.

"Guys!" He yelled, pushing Riku out of the way to stand in front of them. "You never show up here!"

"Well, we decided to today," said Marluxia dreamily.

"So, uh, what do you want?"

"A mocha!" Said Demyx, grinning. Marluxia lightly picked up a menu and ran his pink nailed index finger down it for about half an hour.

"I'll have a strawberry milkshake,"

"Sure, be right up!" Said Axel, idiotically giving them a thumbs up sign. He turned to Riku and smiled at the silver haired _god._

"Hey, Rikukins," he said quietly. This was of course met by a very harsh glare made by Riku. "Could you get these, please? I need to talk to them and-"

Riku seemed to have evaporated into the kitchen. What a good little waiter he was.

Ten minutes later and Axel had decided to sit at Demyx and Marluxia's table.

"Oh, yeah," he said suddenly, lowering his own cappuccino (which he had also made Riku get) to the table. "You never told me about that Zexion kid,"

Demyx suddenly started blushing insanly. Marluxia rolled his eyes.

"That's because we've only known him for a while, he's Demyx's boyfriend,"

"_What_?" Yelled Axel (he had been yelling a lot lately). He was going to ask Demyx why he found the short litle emo boy attractive, but then remember he wanted to sleep with Roxas.

"You know Roxas, too, right?"

Demyx nodded.

"Yeah, yeah. We know Roxas,"

Axel waited for a second.

"So no one's going out with him then?"

The both shook there heads.

"No, we've known Roxas for a while. Demyx actually met Zexion through Roxas,"

Axel blinked.

"So, why hadn't I met this Roxas kid before yesterday?" Axel said blankly.

"Because you were never there when he came out with us. You were either working here, or if we were in a club you were always making out with some guy in the corner,"

Axel sipped his cappuccino again. If you thought about it, he really needed to get a life.

--

At 10:00pm Axel, Riku and Larxene were all in the kitchen. Larxene, like always was doing nothing apart from very slowly washing a plate. Axel glared at her as he threw several glasses into the dish washer.

"Why does she think she doesn't have to do anything?" He said darkly to Riku. Riku handed him a large stack of plates.

"Just ignore her," he said quietly. "I'm not listening to you two argue again,"

Axel resulted in pretending that the plates were Larxene's head. It was a wonder how they didn't all smash into tiny little pieces.

At 10:20, after locking the place up (Sephiroth still hadn't been seen all day. Riku said he would turn up at the house at around 11,) Larxene said bye to Riku and walked down the street at amazing speed. Axel watched her disappear around the corner and then snorted.

"I'm going to tell her tomorrow that her beloved Marluxia, _who she can never have, _came in today and she didn't see him, _bitch_,"

Riku sighed.

"You are just evil,"

Axel smiled menacingly.

"I knwo I am,"

Riku rolled his eyes, but at the same time smiled slightly. If he thought about it, Axel may have been annoying but he was really the only person he talked to throughout his working days. He was like his 'The Food Place' companion. He said goodbye and walked up the street. Would he go as far as to say that he and Axel were _friends? _Hmm, no. Good acquaintances maybe.

A few seconds later he heard a loud, egoistical voice yell something at him from a few meters away.

"Damn, Riku! You've got a nice ass!"

He gave Axel the finger without looking back. Bloody bastard.

* * *

[4]_Smoking stick of death-_Something that Yazoo used to call cigarettes when Riku was very young

[5] The green badge that Zexion wears is the same badge that Roxas, Sora, Namine and Karir wear. Green means Senior, Blue means Junior, Orange means Sophomore and Yellow means freshman. (This only applies to the students of Twilight Town Highschool. Elementary schools don't exist and the University students almost killed the man that suggested they wear 'colored badges'.

* * *

Review/Alert/Favourite??


End file.
